


Putrido

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Cacciatori oscuri [2]
Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Flash Fic, Hurt/Comfort, Transformation, vignettefic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25047853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: La cacciatrice sa di essere alla fine.Seguito di Notte di Caccia.Partecipante alla: #hcvignetteficDel gruppo: Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & FanartLink: https://www.facebook.com/groups/534054389951425/permalink/3167366259953545/
Series: Cacciatori oscuri [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814071





	Putrido

Putrido

Un ciglio umido di lacrime era caduto sul pavimento di legno, nascosto da diverse bende sporche di sangue nero e pus.

C’erano degli stivali neri abbandonati uno vicino alla porta della camera ed un altro ai piedi di un comodino. Su quest’ultimo c’era la lampada che illuminava la stanza. I lunghi pali in legno del letto a baldacchino creavano una lunga ombra che riempiva tutta la stanza, fino ad arrivare alla finestra.

Quest’ultima era sbarrata e sporca di polvere.

Il letto era in penombra, nascosto in parte dai drappi strappati che pendevano dal baldacchino.

Nel letto stava sdraiata una ragazza, che indossava una parrucca bianca legata da un nastrino sfilacciato. Respirava a fatica, uno dei due seni ricoperti da bubboni putrescenti.

Un giovane era chino su di lei, in una mano un disinfettante e nell’altra delle bende candide.

La cacciatrice teneva gli occhi chiusi, pensando: < Non c’è niente che possa fare per salvarmi. Anche se si affatica, lo si sa che basta un unico problema per essere spacciati.

Vorrei resistere. Ho il tettore che farlo essere spettatore della mia morte significhi condannarlo a diventare una belva. Senza di me, la brama di sangue lo farà suo, nessuno potrà salvarlo dalla follia che i grandi esseri hanno fatto cadere su di noi >.

Il cacciatore pensava: < Resisti. Fidati di me, ti salverò >.


End file.
